The demand for internet connectivity is ever increasing at a rapid pace and internet service providers (ISPS) are deploying wireless connectivity to provide last mile connectivity. The equipment manufacturers are supporting wireless technology to provide last mile connectivity by provisioning wireless internet cards in the devices such as laptops, desktops, tablet PCs (personal computers), medical devices, mobile internet devices (MID) and handheld devices. The wireless internet cards may also be equipped to support co-existence of two or more wireless standards. For example, the wireless interface cards may support coexistence of the IEEE® 802.11 standards based Wi-Fi and the IEEE® 802.16 standards based Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (Wi-MAX).